


Amoral Break

by Unicornu



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Amoral Combat, Blood and Injury, F/M, Kissing, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Overboss - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornu/pseuds/Unicornu
Summary: As the Overboss gets on a several rounds of Amoral Combat against survivors of the Gauntlet with next one Gage starts to be worried about his "business partner"...
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	Amoral Break

Another signal leading the raider crowds hungry of another Overboss bloody spectacle of death and her swift agile body causing mayhem in the cola cars arena against another foolish soul that fell into the gauntlet mad trap. Despite disciples no longer occupying the Nuka Town and more like a dirt beneath it, the tradition was still kept, letting whoever survivor challenge their lady boss in the arena in a deadly duel. At the beginning Gage was calm, even proud, letting the smirk on his face each time Lucy was coming back, bathed in blood and dirt, adding another body to the pile of those who lost a private meeting with her. But the word in the wasteland sure spread some gossip about their little arrangement as with next opponents arriving they seemed more prepared and harder to beat.

Gage’s smirk washed out when he hard a bone crack, watching Lucy’s face twist in pain from behind the glass, the opponent, dressed in a rusty still functional power armor, twisting her arm and delivering a solid punch to her face, visible drops of blood flying from her mouth, dripping after down her chin. The palm of his hand clenched, almost punching the terminal keyboard, wanting to stop it but he noticed her rage only grew. She shook herself, eyes widened in madness, forgetting the pain and using the other hand wearing her humongous disciple metallic knife to puncture the exposed body points between armor of the man hidden in a rusty set of power armor. Even if in pain she was still faster, dodging the next attempts of being grabbed and broken in his grip. Finally she found it, a spot where with all her strength she could push the blade all in, under the ribs and letting the raw edges rip everything it meets once she forcefully pulled it out, the wave of blood spilling in the air. The crowd cheered and yelled once another defeated challenger hit the floor, impact raising the dust around and Lucy leaning on her knees with the one hand, letting the adrenaline out with each deep breath. Harrison was watching too, silently, from the shadows, only nodding to himself. She won again but this time Gage wasn’t cheering with the rest, he was worried, waiting and watching her slowly walk towards the door. He pushed the button on the keyboard and the entrance opened. Up close he could see exactly where she has been hit, blood smeared around her mouth and arm twisted in an unhealthy manner, her blond braids also stained red, loosened up. 

\- Boss, shit. I won’t even ask if you are okay...let’s get ya fixed and talk a bit. He grabbed her around the waist, offering some support and leading to the locker room in the back of Cola Cars.

\- It got a little rough, yes, but i still got his ass. Ain’t you happy about my performance? She looked up at him as he dropped her on a bench, noticing the worry on his face, so rarely seen.

\- What’s wrong Gage? You always seemed happy about these fights.

\- Yeah, i still am just....

\- Just? Hm? She took a soaked cloth from his hands and wiped her face, groaning as she forgot about her arm getting broken in a fight.

\- I know you are hell of a fighter but how bout a small break from this fucked up tradition of ours? He gently took off her dark olive suit jacket, solid protective padding of it all broken and ripped apart in the heat of a fight, wearing the opponents and hers blood.

\- A break? Why? I mean...there is no break. If someone makes it i have to fight them. What would the gangs think of me if i take a break Gage? She shrugged and asked, surprised, pushing the stained shirt down her shoulder and letting the Gage fix her arm with couple of stimpacks and med-x. She hissed softly as the last needle pushed into her skin.

Gage took a sit on a bench in front of her after finishing wrapping her arm up, pushing the palms of his hands together and brushing them before letting the next words spill out of his stiffed mouth that was softening each time he looked into the amber eyes of hers, shining from beneath the black dirt around them, staring at him, curiously awaiting the response.

\- Fuck..look, i’m just worried to see ya all broken like shit and i don’t want you ever to lose any fight, neither end up like today, Boss. He looked back at her, eyebrows dropping to the sides of his rough face in a sad manner, pulling the hand out and dropping it on her knee. 

\- Damn, Gage, are you serious? Lucy almost chuckled but noticed his expression didn’t change. - Wait, you are. She pushed herself up from the bench and sat close, next to him.

\- I don’t give a shit what gangs will think. I don’t know how to better explain this...fuck. Just take a breather from this, will ya? Gage was a direct when it came to communicate threats or orders but not feelings. Yet because Lucy wasn’t any more direct in words, letting the actions speak out she understood.

\- Alright, i will stop for a while, happy?. He nodded as she brushed his unshaved scarred chin, staining it with blood that was still left on her palms, letting the soft smile appear on his face. - Oh my, that was indeed a messy fight. She looked over her suit jacket dropped beside, darkened red, barely able to see the golden swirls patterns it wears.

\- Even up to neck in blood you are still freakin amazing, Boss. The soft smile turned into a grin that she couldn’t resist to pay back with one as well. The seconds were passing in the following silence as they stared awkwardly at each other.

\- Stop Bossing me around and just fucking kiss me already. She stood up abruptly and dropped in his lap, facing him and his hungry for attention eye.

These kind of orders Gage was more than ready to obey, especially with her already comfortably placed, legs clenched around him and shirt opened, dropping from her shoulders and seducing him even stronger. He didn’t need anything else to press and push his lips against her as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him as close as he could. In a heat and rush of a kiss he almost forgot they are not in their sweet privacy of Fizztop quarters, only making sure to watch out for her arm and other bruises, realizing shortly they ended up lying down on bench almost making out before he pulled off.

\- Easy there, raider. How bout we take it somewhere else? She winked at him and pushed a finger against his lips as he leaned down for another kiss.

\- Ladies first. He almost growled and stood up , offering her a hand and handing the jacket from the floor.

\- Bitches after. She giggled lowly and squeaked as she received a butt slap from him, letting her leave first.

Gage turned around, noticing she left her knife and came back for it. As he took it from the floor and straightened up he noticed Harrison, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed, wearing the usual classic gentleman shirt and vest accompanied by long dark grey coat and a round classic hat casting a shadow on his stoic face. Gage didn’t hold much sympathy for Lucy’s pre war employer.

\- What d....

\- Before you say anything. Harrison interrupted, raising his palm towards him, Gage sighted deeply, with disgust. 

\- Yes i do eavesdrop on everything but i must say i’m impressed on decision you just took, Porter. He pushed himself off and approached Gage, looking down at him with his green strong calm gaze. - You seem like you actually care about her well being aside from the lust driving both of you.

\- Of course i fucking care. He answered, squinting his eye at him.

\- She is wild little creature but no matter how well i trained her even she can break at some point like anyone else. Good to know there is still someone else beside me who like you said...fucking cares. The corner of Harrison’s lips twisted upwards in a stiff manner but he was honest, Gage could sense it as he placed the hand on his shoulder and gave it a solid pat.

\- Yeah...right, now if you excuse me i gotta go. He brushed his shoulder and walked around Harrison, towards exit.

\- I still got my eye on you, Porter. Both of them. Harrison chuckled, leaving Gage a little puzzled but feeling a pinch of pride inside on a first sign of acceptance from Lucy’s boss figure. They might not have liked each other but they both certainly had the same goal, keep the Overboss ass sound and safe.


End file.
